cartowngamefandomcom-20200215-history
Ferrari
Ferrari was announced to come to Car Town on December 22, 2010. One month later, on January 21, 2011, Ferrari was alive. They released two models - 355 Berlinetta and 360 Modena. Two more Ferrari's were released (F430 and 458 Italia) with first Ferrari collection called Mid Engined Ferrari collection. Than, first long pause came. After more than half year, on October 21, 2011 was released 308 GTS, next week came Testarossa. Cie games took them from showroom one month later. November 5, 2011 was one of most important days for Ferrari in game. Ferrari Experience was officially announced with Ferrari Enzo and FXX on Fiorano Track. Only 5 days was needed to open first phase of Ferrari Experience. First location opened on November 10, 2011 was Ferrari Factory Entrance. You need to have 355 Berlinetta, 360 Modena and F430 to open next areas. Second location is Atelier Showroom with 4 models: 458 Italia, California, 599 GTB Fiorano and FF. On December 19, 2011, Car Town was part of Car and Driver magazine with article about Ferrari Experience. There was not much info, but two new pictures. One is with FXX and F40 LM on track and on second you can see some garage with XX Programme cars FXX and 599XX. Also, nice gift was included. There was promo code for Ferrari Bike. One month later, on December 23, 2011 we got Phase II - Classiche Restorations. This location is restoration garage with 7 classic models (Dino 246 GT, 365 GTB/4 Daytona, 288 GTO, 250 GT California, 250 Testarossa, 412 P and 250 GTO). You need lot of parts to build your dream Ferrari, but it's worth it. Another location released was Ferrari Gallery. You can see there almost every released Ferrari and still there are some free spots. There was planned special Leaderboard with Ferrari theme called Forza Ferrari!, but unfortunately was cancelled. Grand prize was 250 GT Lusso and your mission was reach total score 1,600,000 points on racing tracks along whole Car Town in one week. You had to use F430, 599 GTB Fiorano, 458 Italia, California or FF. In meantime, on official Car Town page was released article with Ferrari Experience info. For example, they confirmed Fiorano Track is coming: "The culmination of activities will lead into the final phase launching soon with the unveiling of the Fiorano Circuit and release of the F1 Clienti, allowing Car Town players to virtually experience Ferrari Formula 1. The Fiorano Circuit, owned by Ferrari for development and testing purposes, will allow players to race against their friends to earn trophies and in-game awards through a series of Ferrari branded race challenges. The rarest of the Ferraris will be priced between $10 – $100 real world US dollars each." Another pause. Something, that was announced but lot of people was still shocked. On June 23, 2012, came first Blue Points only Ferrari - racing model 599XX with price 324 BP. Next few months meant another Blue Points only Ferraris like 430 Scuderia, FXX and new collection called Ferrari Challenge collection with 355 Challenge, 360 Challenge, F430 Challenge and 458 Challenge. End of the year bring most expensive ever car - Ferrari F50 with 1,050 BP tag. But everything was forgotten with exclusive Ferrari Mystery Box. That was available for extreme short time - only one week for 100 BP, but every single released Ferrari was in there plus 6 new cars (250 GT Lusso, F12 Berlinetta, 150th Italia, F312B, 599 GTO, F40). 2013 started with another Blue Points car - F40 LM. Model list *1957 Ferrari 250 GT California *1957 Ferrari 250 Testarossa *1962 Ferrari 250 GT Lusso *1962 Ferrari 250 GTO *1967 Ferrari 412P *1968 Ferrari 365 GTB/4 Daytona *1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT *1970 Ferrari F312B *1977 Ferrari 308 GTS *1984 Ferrari 288 GTO *1984 Ferrari Testarossa *1987 Ferrari F40 *1987 Ferrari F40 LM *1994 Ferrari F355 Berlinetta *1995 Ferrari 355 Challenge *1995 Ferrari F50 *1999 Ferrari 360 Modena *2004 Ferrari 360 Challenge *2004 Ferrari F430 *2005 Ferrari FXX *2006 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano *2006 Ferrari F430 Challenge *2008 Ferrari California *2008 Ferrari 430 Scuderia *2009 Ferrari 458 Italia *2009 Ferrari 599XX *2010 Ferrari 458 Challenge *2010 Ferrari 599 GTO *2011 Ferrari FF *2011 Ferrari 150th Italia *2012 Ferrari F12berlinetta